Day and Night
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: AU. Tori and Jade are the leaders of opposing gangs fighting for the same thing, total control. M.F.A.R.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own... and this is the only time I'm writing this for this story so remember it!**

Two gangs.

One rules by day.

The other by night.

The Day Trotters and the Night Followers.

At 5' 7" Victoria Vega stands as the leader of the Day Trotters. She has long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that match it.

At 5'4" Jadelyn West stands as the leader of the Night Followers. She has shoulder length black hair with multicolored streaks, red, teal, white, and silver, and piercing green eyes.

Opposite in many ways, yet the same in others.

They both controlled the same area, but each wanting to control it always.

Day and Night.

_A/N: Ok so this is what has been stopping me from writing anything else. I saw a music video on teen nick with my sister, I don't even know what the song was, but i was so inspired. Here is the preface thing. The next update will be the real first chapter I just want to see how you all react to this._

Review!


	2. Day

Tori's POV:

I awoke as the sun began breaking over the horizon. I stretched and yawned as I stared out my window at my territory. Its mine. At least for now. Once night sets in its hers. I hate that. I don't want to share my territory at all, it should be mine all day and night. I climbed out of bed and began getting dressed. I pulled on a white tank top and jeans before pulling on my red hoodie that reads "Day Trotter" on the back. Yes, we are the Day Trotters. We are happy. We are kind. We love the sun. And we are everything a Night Follower isn't. I opened my door and walked down the hall of the apartment building I live in till I reached room 248. I knocked lightly.

"Cat. Cat get up." I yelled before trying the handle. It gave and I walked in peeking around for the bubbly velvet haired girl. She bounded around the corner, a wide grin spread across her plump pink lips.

"Hey Tor." She said loudly. She wore a hot pink tank top and dark jeans with her Day Trotter hoodie. I opened the door and opened my arms for her to come hug me. She ran into my arms, her velvet hair cascading over my red clad arm, almost blending in. Cat is the newest recruit to our gang and I have taken her under my wing and decided to teacher her in the ways of the Day Trotters. She's learning quickly and happily.

"Ready to go rule Cat?" I asked pulling out of the hug. She nodded vigorously before rushing out the door past me. I followed her out, closing her door after me, and down the hall. We left our apartment building and walked out to the street. We stopped on the doorstep of our apartments and I scanned the street looking at the red hoodie clad people looking back at me.

"Day Trotters." I yelled across the street. I felt Cat jump and grab my arm in slight fear of my booming voice, I can be loud when I want to. Suddenly a swarm of people wearing identical red hoodies began running towards me and Cat. After they all settled around my apartment stoop and looked up at me I smiled.

"Who are we?" I yelled.

"Day Trotters." They screamed back at me, some fists pumping into the air with their words.

"Whats our mission?" I screamed again.

"Destroy the Night Followers." They yelled back at me, some jumping and screaming more then others. I looked at Cat and gestured for her to take over in the morning pump up.

"Who are we?" She screamed at them weakly.

"Day Trotters." A few people yelled back at her, some of my close friends feeling sorry for her. I laid a hand over her stomach from behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Yell from her Cat," I whispered in her ear as I pressed on her stomach slightly, a light gasp escaping her lips.

" Trust me." I said pulling away from her. She looked back at me, fear filling her chocolate colored eyes. She looked back at the gang taking in a deep breath.

"Who are we?" She said louder.

"Day Trotters." More people yelled back. Cat looked back at me, a little bit of confidence shining in her eyes, and I rolled my hand to show her to keep going.

"Who are we?" She said louder again.

"Day Trotters." More yelled back.

"Who are we?" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Day Trotters!" The entire gang yelled back at Cat, making her jump slightly. I grabbed her hand and smiled down at her.

"Good job Cat." I whispered before throwing both our hands in the air making the crowd of red scream and jump in return.I stepped forward, Cat's hand still in mine, staring over the crowd.

"Now go out and complete your missions." The crowd gave one last cheer before dispersing, leaving Cat and I still hand in hand. I turned and smiled at Cat.

"Great morning Cat." I kissed her forehead softly and she giggled.

"Thanks Tor, I couldn't have done it without you." She kissed me softly on my lips. Okay so Cat and I might be a thing, a little. I smiled at her and leaned my forehead against her.

"Miss Tori." I heard making me turn from Cat quickly. Andre stood looking up at me, worry coating his features. His dreads pulled back in his signature pony tail as his hoodie barely held on his broad shoulders. I stepped away from Cat immediately to face him.

"Andre, what happened?" I asked hurriedly.

"Robbie has a plan." He said simply. I took in a quick breath and ran past him to where Robbie usually is. Robbie is our resident geek and comes up with all the plans and I appreciate that greatly. I burst through the door to Robbie's apartment.  
>"Robbie." I said almost angrily.<p>

"Tori." He said turning in a spiny chair in the middle of his four mahogany desks. His overly curly hair hanging and glasses perched on his nose adding to the tangible amount of geek in the room. I sat in the chair on the other side of the empty desk.

"What's going on?" I asked. He pulled over some papers, one with a picture of a girl and a couple with maps.

"This is Jadelyn West." He said pushing the picture of the girl closer to me. I examined it, not much to be said considering the picture was black and white. I noticed a piercing in her eyebrow and another in her nose, they look interesting on her. She still doesn't look like much though.

"What about her?" I said dropping the picture back on the desk dark wood desk.

"She's the leader of the Night Followers." I looked at him in shock before looking back over at the picture I had discarded on the desk. No, it can't be.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked ready to get out of here and back to Cat. I didn't want to talk about the damn Night Followers, I just want to watch a movie with Cat or something.

"You need to kill her." He said casually while looking at me carefully. I felt my eyes grow wide as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Kill her?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out a couple of the maps.

"She'll be here awaiting dusk to finish so she can lead the Night Followers through our streets." I looked down at where his finger indicated and swallowed hard.

"Kill her?" I asked again, fear in my words this time.

"Its the only way we can get rid of the Night Followers and claim the streets 24/7." Robbie said leaning back in his seat. I stared down at the picture of the girl on the desk. A war wagging in my mind over this single women on this piece of paper in front of me. I stood carefully.

"Okay, I'll do it." My voice betrayed me in the confidence I was trying to portray.

"Tonight." Robbie said looking up at me.

"Tonight?" I asked looking at him in disbelief again.

"It has to be tonight or she'll get you first." He said standing and looking at me seriously. I nodded slowly and walked out, not waiting to hear if their was anymore. I leaned against the door and sighed as I slid down the door slowly, my body moving with the groves in the door.

"I have to kill a girl. I don't know if I can do this. If I do I'll control the day and the night." The thought rang in my head a couple more times before a small smile tugged at my lips.

"I'll control the day and night at any cost."

_A/N: This is dedicated to a friend of mine, Lucy0Diamond, for her birthday. She writes awesome stories to, go check them out! _

_Oh noes Tori's gonna kill Jade and its only the first chapter? Where am I going with this? I don't even know... But oh well!_

Review!


	3. Noon

Jade's POV:

I watches as the clouds rolled over and formed different shapes, combining, breaking away, slicing through each other, from the rooftop of my apartment building. Clouds are the only thing I like about the day time, but they still hold nothing to the beauty of the stars. Nothing can compare to the contrast of the light of the stars against the vast darkness of the night sky. Its like 2, I can tell because I started this when it was 12 and the sun has moved down some. Yes I may lead the Night Followers but I can respect some things about the day time, I just prefer the wonders of the night over anything in the day.

"Jade." I heard his smooth voice before I looked up to see him. Beck stood at the door leading down to the inside of the building. He has chin length dark brown hair and doesn't wear black like the rest of us, today he has on a red and black open flannel with a white shirt on and jeans. Most say he dresses like one of those stupid Day Trotters but he's a Night Follower through and through. I sat up and began fiddling with one of the many zippers on my black baggy jeans.

"What?" I said as I zipped and un-zipped the one zipper over and over.

"Sinjin found something." I jumped up, nearly tripping myself, and ran past him inside. I ran down a couple floors of stairs and burst through Sinjin's door.

"Sinjin!" I called in anger as the door slammed into the wall. I heard Sinjin scream in fear and smiled to myself as I rounded the corner to see him sitting behind his desk, wiry dirty blonde hair bouncing slightly from when he jumped, in front of his large computer. I plopped down in a red and black chair with my name stitched in it. I looked at him expectantly as I leaned back in my chair to get comfortable.

"I think someone is going to try and assassinate you." He said, slightly scared. I jumped forward to sitting at the edge of my seat and staring at Sinjin in disbelief.

"Me?" I asked confused. He nodded slowly.

"I think its the Day Trotter girl." He turned his computer around and showed me a picture of a girl with oddly high cheek bones.

"Her?" I asked in just as much disbelief. She didn't look like she could kill a paper bag with a knife. Sinjin nodded his dirty blonde afro thing shaking as well.

"She's the leader of the Day Trotters, she's wants to take over the night time." I stood, anger rising in me, and glared at the nerd in front of me.

"She's going to get you when your here," He pointed to a map on the screen and where I stand to watch the sunset.

"At dusk." I nod, a smirk forming over my lips. If she wants to come at me, let her. I can take her without looking, fucking Day Trotters. I nodded thanks to Sinjin and walked out, the same smirk still pulling at my lips as I exited the building.

" Jade." Beck said from behind me. I half turned and saw him standing with Trina, a tall-ish tan brunette, behind him. Fear filled his eyes.

"You already know don't you." I said smoothly not letting any emotion into my sentence so he doesn't know if I'm mad or not. I saw his eyes grow wide slightly in fear of me not for me now. I let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." Trina pushed past Beck and grabbed my arm. She has been in love with me for awhile and I know it but I can't because I've been dating Beck, not to say that I wouldn't. Trina is a good looking girl, but I'm already taken and it sometimes pisses me off when she's so pushy because of her feelings.

"Jade you can't really be thinking of going." I glared at her hand until she got the hint and removed it from my arm.

"I'm not thinking about it Trina, I'm just going. No Day Trotter bitch is going to stop me from my normal routine, she's couldn't hurt me if she wanted to anyway." I said before turning and taking another step.

"Jade..." This was Beck's voice right behind me. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull my small body close to his.

"Be careful." He whispered against my neck. I laid my hand over his and smiled slightly.

"I will." I pushed out of his grip and turned to face him.

"Take over the usual opening if I'm not back yet." I said before kissing him quickly. I looked over at Trina and sighed.

"Trina, come here." She walked over and saluted me before standing normally. I laughed lightly before kissing her lips softly. I heard the small gasp escape her before she kissed back. I pulled away and watched the stupid grin spread over her lips.

"In case I don't come back." I say before walking away. I walked out the door with a mission, walking to my normal place to look over the city and watch as the sun sets. It didn't take me long to get there, about five minutes. I stood like I normally do, taking in a deep breath and letting out and staring at the now orange sun over the horizon. I heard her footsteps softly behind me and smirked. It begins.

"Why hello there, Day Trotter." I spat the words "Day Trotter" at her and peeked over my shoulder at her. My breath hitched as I saw her. Her brown hair flowing around her, brown eyes boring into me yet showing the hesitation she has about being here. I turned more and took in her outfit, her jeans that fit her curves beautifully, her tank top that dipped just so that I could see a slight hint of cleavage, her damn red hoodie. That fucking red hoodie that made the immediate pull I felt for the girl seem so wrong. I shook my head and looked at her with a smirk.

"I know why your here." I said coolly, for some reason trying to impress this girl. She smiled and flipped out a 9" blade at her side.

"Good, save me the time."

_A/N: Le Gasp! Who hates me for that cliff hanger? I really like this story and how its turning out. I hope you guys are too... cause I'm writing it whether you do or not :D  
><em>

Review, or else.


	4. The Face Off

**Disclaiming disclaimer thingy: I claim to have claim over nothing... sometimes L=**

Tori's POV:

I felt a hand clench around my heart as I walked up to her, her black hair flowing in the light breeze. I stepped up closer and let my fingers ghost over the knife in my pocket.

"Why hello there, Day Trotter." She said "Day Trotter" with such venom it froze me in my tracks. I watched as she turned and smirked at me, her emerald colored eyes piercing me and staring at my soul. I let my eyes travel over her features, her eyebrow and nose piercing looking better in person, the way her black shirt hugged her torso half covered by a black hoodie, all the zippers on her jeans catching my attention quickly.

"I know why your here." She said reclaiming my attention. I looked up at her and slipped the knife out of my pocket. She seems so calm about dying, I mean if she really knows why I'm here.

"Good save me time." I said trying to match her cool exterior. I saw her eyes trace the blade before she smirked at me again.

"Know how to use that thing princess?" I felt my blood boil at her words.

"I'm not a princess, she-demon." I said back at her, rolling my wrist to glint the knife. I have the upper hand and I know it and I won't let her take it away from me in anyway. She smiled and looked at me from under her bangs.

"The names Jade, not she-demon." Her voice is soft and delicate but has an edge that scares me deeply. I roll my eyes and smirk at her.

"Oh I know, and my names Tori not princess." I said tossing the knife from my right hand to my left and back. She laughed lightly and crossed her arms.

"Yeah whatever Vega." She said cockiness coating each word. I stopped tossing my knife and glared at her.

"How do you know my last name?" I spat at her. She laughed and looked over at the horizon.

"Day Trotter's aren't the only one's with a nerd on their team." I almost laughed as I thought of a Night Follower version of Robbie. I stepped towards her and she looked over at her shoulder at the horizon again. The sun is a warm orange color turning the sky a pastel pink color.

"You better hurry if your gonna try this, once the sun goes down the Night Followers will rain down on you and you won't make it home sweety." Her mocking words made me grip my knife hard and my blood boil more. I glared at her before taking off towards her, knife at my side ready to be forced into her side. She side stepped me and I watched as my foot fell over the edge and my body lost its weight as I began to fall. Then suddenly I'm just hanging there staring at the ground that should be coming at my face quickly, not that I'm complaining. I looked back to see Jade holding my waist and pulling my back. We fell back, me falling on top of her. I rotated in the air so I wouldn't hurt her and put my arms out to brace myself. I opened my eyes after impact and looked down at her, she looked so beautiful. She can't be all bad, I mean she just saved my life.

"Ok Vega, do something or get off me." She said glaring at me again. Do something? Ok. I'll do the only thing I can think to do. I leaned my head down and pressed my lips to her's softly. She didn't kiss back at first, and I half expected to feel my own knife stab into my side, but then she relaxed and kissed back. We pulled away and she stared up at me shocked.

"Why did you do that?" She asked almost breathless. I felt the heat burning my cheeks, and from the smirk on her lips I could tell I'm blushing bad, as I looked into her eyes.

"You said do something and that's the only thing I could think to do. I wanted to thank you for saving me." I said shyly as a small smile spread over her lips. I felt her fingers ghost over my cheek and shuddered at the touch.

"Great, now get off me." She said almost angrily and I jumped off her quickly. She stood and brushed off her jeans before picking up my knife. I half expected her to stab me with it but she tossed it at my feet and smirked at me again.

"Come on Vega, you gonna do what you came to do?" She asked mockingly. How can I when my lips still tingle from the kiss we shared? Why was the only thing I could think of kissing her? Why does she have to be a Night Follower? I mentally smacked myself as I picked up the knife and pocketed it. I turned and looked over my shoulder.

"Nice meeting you Jade." I started walking off. I'll just tell them she didn't show, she must have gotten tipped off.

"Wait." Jade's voice rang out and I turned to look at her again.

"Will you meet me tomorrow?" Her words went straight to my heart.

"Where?" I breathed out softly.

"The apartments on fourth, the rooftop." She said quickly. I nodded biting my lip. She smiled and walked over as she stripped off the black hoodie she wore. She handed the fabric to me with a soft smile.

"I suggest you wear this if you want to make it to me alive." The small laugh in her voice made me smile as I took the jacket from her. I nodded.

"Meet me just before dusk." She said as I looked up into her emerald eyes again, I could stare at them forever. She smiled and ghosted her fingers over my cheek again before resting her hand on my neck.

"I really hope to see you again Tori." She said before pulling me into a kiss. We pulled apart and I watched the last of the light fade and the dark consume everything.

"I suggest you wear that over your jacket if you don't want to get jumped on your way home princess." She said pulling the jacket out of my hands and opening it for me. I rolled my eyes and shoved my arms into the jacket before pulling it close to me, it smelled of coffee and ash. An odd combination that for some reason smelled delicious. I turned and smiled at her again.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded, a smile of her own looking up at me.

"Tomorrow." She said sternly before kissing me chastely.

"Now go home you fucking Day Trotter." She had a soft laugh in her voice so I smiled and turned away. I'm walking home but my mind is still back with Jade, kissing her as the sunsets behind us. I don't know what it is but I can't wait for tomorrow, I can't stand not being with her right now. I entered the apartment building and was immediately tackled, red blocking my vision. Cat.

"Cat." I said with a soft chuckle.

" Oh Tori, your safe. I was so scared as soon as Andre told me where you went I couldn't stop worrying. Well did you get her?" Cat said talking roughly a mile a minute. I rolled my eyes and pried the petite girl off me.

"I'm fine Cat, and no I didn't get her. She didn't show up, Robbie was wrong." I said smoothly walking past her towards the stairs. I heard Cat right behind me and bit my lip as I though of how I wish it was Jade behind me, her black hair bouncing with each step. I shook my head and dismissed any thought of the raven haired girl as I reached my floor. I paused in front of Cat's door to kiss her goodnight. She wrapped her arms around my neck as our lips melted together, but it doesn't feel like what I felt with Jade earlier. I felt a finger trace my neck as she pulled away.

"So Tor, you wanna come in for some fun?" She asked nodding towards her door. I faked a yawn and shook my head.

"Sorry Cat, I'm way to tired. But tomorrow ok?" She looked bummed for a moment before giving me another quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Tor, sweet dreams."

"You too baby." I said before turning and passing the last two doors before opening mine. I walked over to my bed and let myself collapse. I can't get Jade out of my mind, and I kind of don't want to.

_A/N: Aw would you look at that. Something happy and sweet in one of my stories... im gonna have to fuck that up._

Review... or i kill you!


	5. Night

**Disclaimer****: Nothing is mine except this lovely tombstone someone sent me for if I didn't update. :D**

Jade's pov:

I stand rooted to the spot, watching the last ounce of light get over taken by darkness. I lightly run the tip of my finger over my bottom lip. Tori. Sent to kill, but kissed instead. What would the Day Trotters think if they knew their leader willingly kissed the leader of the Night Followers? I tense as I see my people starting to pour out of their hiding places, wandering the streets looking for any Day Trotters not smart enough to make it inside. What would they all think if they knew I had asked her to meet me again? I couldn't help it.. The words were leaving my lips before I could stop them. I just knew I had to. The feeling I felt when she kissed me... I've never felt it with anyone ever.

"Jade?" I don't move as I hear Beck's voice and a few footsteps behind me. I stare down over the people for a while long before glancing over my shoulder.

"She didn't show. Just like a Day Trotter to pussy out." I turn and shoulder check Sinjin as I pass him. Heading back to my apartment.

"Well what is the plan then?" I heard them all turn and start to follow me, internally sighing.

"We go about our business tonight and stage a revenge Tomorrow... At dusk." They all nod and we continue our walk in silence. I look around and see Night Followers jumping from roof to roof, climbing the sides of building, scouring every inch of land for any Day Trotter left unaccounted for. I arrive back to my door, turning and about to speak to my little pose when I spot Trina running towards us. I stand up a little straighter and motion for the crowd to part and allow her through.

"Jade! Jade... We got one." My eyes widen and I smirk softly.

"A Day Trotter?" She nods, meeting my smirk with a weaker one of her own. She tries really hard to be as evil and vindictive as me, but she's about as vindictive as a puppy.

"Yeah. The leaders girlfriend." My gaze hardens as I feel my heart drop. Why do I feel like this all the sudden? What is this? Girlfriend? No... But we... But she.. I feel an inhumanly growl rip from my throat, everyone jumping back from me.

"Take me to her. Now." Trina nods and turns, taking off in the direction she came from. I take off close behind her, running ahead of her when I see a group of my guys in a circle. I walk up and tap one on the back, he moves and reveals a petite and weak looking red haired girl tied to a chair. She must have not been cooperating because of the bruises and cuts she already adorns. I walk very close to her and cross my arms.

"My my.. such a cute little Day Trotter out so late."

"Don't call me cute! When Tori find out-"

"When she finds out what? That your missing? Shouldn't she be looking for you now? I mean you are her _girlfriend_ after all" I can see the hurt in her eyes and she growls weakly at me, struggling against the ropes. She's hurt... I don't know why but she's not happy with Tori and its obvious. She gives up after a minute and leans back panting, looking at the ground. I walk over dangerously close to her and lift her chin with my finger tip.

"So what brings you out so late little girl?" She makes another sound of anger and shakes her head so my finger isn't touching her.

"I came here to kill you because you didn't show up for Tori to" I stare at her and lean back, crossing my arms.

"No.. your little leader never showed her pretty little face to face me. All Day Trotters are scared little wimps and need to be off my land." She stares at me confused, biting her lip. I can almost hear the thoughts in her head. 'Tori not show up? No I saw her leave... She wouldn't not go.. It was for the team... She's lying.'

"No! Tori went. Your lying." I smirk wickedly and lean down so my face is inches from hers.

"Am I? Do you know? Were you there? I didn't think so... Tori didn't show. And now your trying to be a big brave girl and win Tori's favor more. Don't you think your trying to hard? I mean your already her girlfriend, or was that a lie?" I see the anger coursing through her. She wants to hit me so badly its ridiculous.

"No! Just before I came her Tori and I had sex about five times." I tense and stare at her, that didn't sound like a lie... Why do I fee so angry?

"We're going to send a message to those Day Trotting assholes... Starting with you." I pull my fist back and hit her hard. My hit knocks the petite girl out and I look back at one of the guys.

"Take her back to a room... I want to hold on to this one for a while... When they really panic about her missing, we'll send her back with battle scars. Then they will fear us." They nod and lift her up, starting to carry her lip body away. I roll my wrist and watch her with a strange sense of anger. That little bitch... Why would she just kiss me like that and then do this? No... that girl had to be lying... Fuck! I feel a hand on my shoulder but brush is off without thinking, taking off down the street. Climbing up a low hanging fire escape and running across the roofs. I can't do this right now... I need space. I need Tori...

_A/N: Aw Jade need Tori isn't that sweet? To bad Jade now has Tori's girlfriend captive and is kinda pissed off... Oh well still sweet right?_

_Review! Cause if you don't I will never write again_


End file.
